Take Me or Leave Me
by nioshireami
Summary: The Scene Take Me or leave me from rent but with a twist. Kirk is Maureen and Spock is JoAnne. Not a girl!kirk or Girl!Spock fic


Take Me Baby Or Leave Me

A/N: I've never done a song fic or a Star Trek fic or if I'm honest written slash before. I don't know why this doesn't want to leave me alone and I'm almost certain this is not how it is meant to be done, none. Oh well its out of my system now, I hope. Enjoy, or be afraid.

A/N2: This is intended to be an AU RENT/Abrams Verse Crossoverish story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, RENT, or any of the characters, songs and salutations you may recognize used within. I am making no money from this.

"**Excuse me?" Silence fell over the bridge as everyone turned to look at the captain and first officer of the **_**Enterprise.**_

"Captain, I fail to see why my assessment of your behavior at that… establishment last night, is causing such an overly emotional outburst. " Spock stated

"Fail to-? Overly emotional? Spock!" Kirk exclaimed looking at Spock with and intriguing combination of indignation and embarrassment splayed across his face.

"Nor do I view the bridge as an appropriate place to have this discussion." Spock continued as if Kirk had not spoken. Turning around, Spock re-took his seat to return to his duties at the science station, the Captain however was having none of that.

"It is _not_ my fault you don't know when to let loose a little. I didn't go out with Bones last night because you were having a little Vulcan hissy-fit." Spock's eyebrow raised though he did not turn back around to look at Kirk. "I didn't stay at the bar last night because you wanted to go home." Spock was back on his feet in a second giving Kirk his best Vulcan glare. Kirk returned it not willing to back down on this point.

"You were flirting with an Andorian and an Orion in my presence." Spock stated evenly ignoring Uhura's look of surprise at his reaction from the communications desk.

"There will always be Andorians and Orions flirting with me." Kirk yelled ignoring the shocked gasps from the crew.

"Every single day, working for Starfleet, there are hundreds of aliens that we meet. Ever since my captaincy, everybody stares at me pink, green I cant help it baby."

By now Spock's eyebrows were nearly disappearing beneath his bangs.

"So be kind and don't loose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me."

Spock sighed, "Jim-" he started only to be pushed back into his chair as Jim walked back to the captains chair. Spock prepared to turn yet again but stopped upon seeing his Captain stand in the Captains chair as opposed to sitting in it. From there he continued.

"A man stuck planet bound, could never see this far. This Captain needs deep space, baby lets have fun. You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight too now baby." Jim noticed a hint of green leaking up from Spock's uniform collar, Smirking he continued. "So be mine, and don't waste my time. Saying 'You are most illogical' but I'm still ya-ya-your baby." Jim winked and jumped down from the chair.

Spock, who by this point would be embarrassed if that were logical, had had quite enough, stood quickly and made his way towards the lift claiming he planned to visit the science department personally. Jim handed Sulu the conn and headed after Spock, Hot on his heels.

"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn. Take me baby or leave me." Jim thrust out a hand to stop the lift from moving. Spock already inside of the lift gave Jim as irritated a look as a Vulcan is capable of. "No way, can I be what I'm not. But hey don't you like it when I'm hot? Don't fight, don't lose your head. Cause every night who's in your bed?" Spock's expression only darkened, though Jim doubted anyone other than him and maybe Uhura noticed. "Who?" Jim repeated cockily. "Who's in your bed?" Spock Pulled gym roughly into the lift hitting the button to make the lift go. As the door closed the bride officers barely heard Jims last phrase: "Kiss pookie."

The lift was moving and neither Kirk nor Spock could say what direction it was moving in. It didn't matter as the Spock all but smashed the button to stop the lift in motion. Jim wisely stepped back to create space between himself and the wall of anger that was Spock giving him his best innocent face. Neither noticing kirks elbow had hit the lifts broadcast button.

"It won't work. I consider the consequences of my actions before attempting them. I respect rules and have discipline. I am capable of making lists without really attempting to 'baby.' So what is my supposed problem. I do not quit, I follow through. I find disorder illogical and yet I….. Care for you. What to do with my impromptu 'baby'" Kirk was having trouble deciding whether to be upset at Spock's comments or to be amused at his use of the work baby albeit a sarcastic use. Jim opened his mouth to respond but Spock beat him to it. "Be wise Jim. We both know what I can do and have done. I am what humans would call a 'prized companion' but I will offer no compromise. You would be quite fortunate to have me. Take me for what I am."

Jim mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "a stubborn Vulcan." Unwilling to respond to the jibe Spock continued.

"Who I was meant to be"

Another mumbled sentiment. This time referring to logical superior half Vulcans.

"And if you, as you inquired of me, give a damn. Take me 'baby' or leave me." Spock then restarted the lift and turned away from Jim looking totally neutral. Kirk all but snarled at his nonchalance about the issue his earlier anger coming back. He stopped the lift once more and moved to stand in front of Spock after trying and failing to get the Vulcan to face him. The glaring contest that ensued was short lived before Kirks mumbled something about 'anal retentive boyfriends' both of them opened their mouths,

"That's it!" The said together

"I reached my tolerance level." Spock said to him then again together

"I quit!" Kirk yelled and Spock continued

"Unless you wish to rescind your statements." Kirks eyes blazed in challenge as did Spock's all too human eyes.

"Vulcans!" "Humans." Both got out at the same time.

"What is it about them…" Kirk pondered aloud

"Can't live, with them or without them." They stated together yet again. Not enjoying how alike their minds truly were at the moment and neither willing to back down before the other, they continued together "Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be and if you give a damn, you better, take me baby or leave me." They glared at each other againg for what seemed like hours before Spock reactivated the lift and sidestepped Jim on his way out of the lift. "Guess I'm leaving…." The both said quietly. Jim turned to look at Spock and was surprised to find him looking back at him "I'm gone." The both said just before the lift closed.

**Back On The Bridge**

An Ensign cleared their throat somewhere to the left of Uhura. She looked in the direction of the ensign questioningly. "Maybe now you two can get back together." The ensign said. Uhura's Eyes widened in alarm.

"Wow." Was Heard from someone on the bridge. As everyone somewhat uncomfortably returned to their duties.

_**One week Later**_

Captain James T. Kirk lay in a bed in Sick bay with his first officer Spock and Chief Medical officer and best friend Leonard McCoy beside his bed on opposite sides.

"Ive told ya a hundred times Spock he's stable. You don't have to be here hoverin at his bedside." McCoy admonished. The Vulcan merely looked up at him silently debating whether it was worth it to inform the doctor of his miscalculation. He had been informed 63 times 64 if one included the statement McCoy just made of Jim's condition but did not find that to be reason enough to leave. Logically He should have left by now. The captain would recover and he could offer no more assistance than what Doctor McCoy had already done to make the captain recover any faster, and yet he could not form the will to leave Jims bedside.

"The Captain nearly lost his life today. Jim nearly died." He said as if that was explanation enough. And in many ways it was. Spock had spent countless hours wondering over the decision he made to leave Jim that day on the bridge. What had they even ended their relationship over? Jim was being illogical but that was no different that his usual behavior. It was their own stubbornness that had caused this and now after reflecting on it perhaps Jim had been right. Jim had not expected him to change, or blamed him for his friendship with Nyota, despite having been romantically involved with her. He had made a mistake and regretted it deeply and would not deny the emotion if it would help to return his relationship with Jim to its previous personal level. He would just need to speak with Jim as soon as he awoke, it would not do for Jim to wake up without Spock there. He hoped Jim would wake up within the next 4.135 hours before he was due back on duty.

Jim stirred, and both McCoy and Spock jumped to aid him. "Jim? Talk to me kid." McCoy said running his tricorder over Jim.

"Spock?" Jim said groggily. McCoy continued on,

"No buddy its me. McCoy." Jim groaned again and attempted to open his eyes.

"Bones?" He said a little more clearly this time.

"That's right Jim. How are you feeling? I wouldn't try to move too much just yet if I were you. No sooner had the words left his mouth was Jim shooting up in the bed.

"Spock! Where's Spock? What happened?" Jim demanded firing off questions like a human phaser.

"Jim You really shouldn't-" McCoy started

"Dammit Bones where is he?" Jim asked his voice cracking in his attempts to raise it. "Is he…?" He couldn't ask that question he almost didn't want to know the answer. After pushing Spock out of the way of a moving vehicle not unlike a terran Hummer and being hit and subsequently run over by it his last memory was of it turning around to finish its mission of killing his first officer and former lover.

Spock could not describe what he was feeling at the moment there were too many things going on. Elation and Relief at Jim's recovery, satisfaction at his name being the first name out of Jim's lips after regaining consciousness, sadness that he had almost lost Jim after carelessly ending their romantic relationship and he felt the anger at Jim for being so careless with his life and ending up in this situation to begin with.

"Be still Jim, I am right here." Spock said softly. Jims head snapped to the side to look at Spock relief and love shining in his eyes. His body deflated in relief and the soreness that the adrenaline had kept at bay returned with a vengeance. Groaning he lay back down on the bed.

"Jeez I feel like I got hit by a train. How long am I in for Bones?" Jim asked tiredly. McCoy huffed shaking his head.

"I say at least a week, and that's if you can keep still long enough for-"

"A _week?_" Jim exclaimed shrilly. But his protests died on his lips as he took in his friends face. He was Angry sure but under that was concern, sadness and relief so strong Jim nearly couldn't face it.

"Yes a week. If you do exactly as I say and not aggravate you injuries. And after that only light duties!. Jesus Jim you almost _died_. You got hit and run over by a god dam beastly alien version of a HumV. 2 broken ribs, one cracked, the rest were bruised, a broken wrist and ankle, fractured skull, a concussion, plenty of pulled muscles, and when the hobgoblin over here brought you in your heart had nearly stopped. It did stop twice! Don't you dare even think of trying to get out of here before I give you permission." Bones raved. Jim could see the tears pooled in his eyes though he knew his friend would not let them fall. Jim looked at him guiltily then at Spock and back to McCoy.

"Ok Bones I'll stay you have my word." he said quietly sneaking a glance at Spock again. McCoy sighed heavily and shook his head again.

"Damn right you will." He said gruffly. "You owe me a hell of a lot of liquor for this." He said and Jim grinned.

"Only the best for you." He said. McCoy just turned away muttering. Jim was sure he caught the phrase 'All this for that green-blooded hobgoblin.' and he would have laughed had it not brought him back to his present situation. He was alone with Spock for the first time since their break-up, and he wasn't sure he was ready to handle this just yet. He didn't even know where to start. Luckily Spock had a better idea of that.

"It would seem we have some things to discuss." Spock said simply. When no response was forthcoming he continued. "Why Jim?" he asked. Jim looked away. After a minute he sighed.

"Why do you think?" he asked

"Your actions were most illogical."

"I know."

"The vehicle was heading for me you could have simply told me to move aside."

"I know."

"Or followed Starfleet regulation and allowed me to be hit-"

"Spock."

"As your life is move valuable than mine-"

"Spock listen."

"and as a Vulcan I would have sustained the hit better that you, therefore-"

"Spock Would you shut up for a minute and listen? I did it for you ok." Spock fell silent. " We may be broken up but that doesn't me I don't care and will just let you die to save myself. You say it was illogical but I disagree. I love you. Its hard enough living day to day seeing you and no longer being able to touch you. As much as it hurts living in a world where you don't want me it's a hell of a lot better that a world without you at all." Jim finished looking at Spock eyes filled with emotion.

"Are you quite finished?" Spock asked and Jim deflated looking miserable but nodded. "Good. I am shocked to hear your revelations but I feel it is my duty to inform you of the errors in your judgment. First, your actions, despite their nobility were illogical. You cannot convince me otherwise. Second, life, even a hard life should always be preferable to no life at all. I must insist you stop all of your fatalistic thoughts and actions immediately. And last." Jim could feel Spock's eyes burning a hole in the side of his face. "Jim look at me." He stated simply, but Jim heard something in his voice that made him look up the hope shining in his eyes almost tangible. "Last," Spock repeated "To my knowledge there is no world where I do not want you, and you are most certainly not living in it should it exist." Jim drew in a deep breath and looked into Spock's eyes. Saying nothing Jim extended two fingers toward Spock. Two of Spock's fingers immediately joined his.

At that moment They knew everything would be alright. They could work out the details later. But for now they were content.

**End**

**Ive issued a challenge for a prompt like this, I feel like maybe someone else can do this better being more familiar with the characters and slash writing, and or songfics. hope it wasn't too too ridiculous, thanks for reading.**


End file.
